The present invention relates to a structure designed to consolidate and arrange contact lens care products and devices into a single functional package.
Cleaning and conditioning products marketed to care for contact lenses generally come in individual containers. Typically the liquid solutions come in squeezable bottles from which the user can dispense the fluid into the contact lens case chamber used to hold the individual lens. Each of the containers must be handled separately to dispense the liquids when maintaining the lens. In ordinary household conditions the number of containers will many times occupy limited countertop space. While the use of individual containers provides the user all of the necessary care items, it results in inefficiency that this invention will minimize. The invention provides an effective way to manage and reduce the number of different containers currently used by persons wearing non-disposable contacts.